Bruce Wayne (DC Unlimited)
''"Am I crazy? yes... but sometimes insanity comes in handy..."- Bruce talking to Alfred '' History Early Life Bruce Wayne saw his parents be shot in front of him when he was only eleven, this event traumatised the young boy. Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's butler, adopts the boy and raises him as his own. Bruce swore to protect his city and would years later try to become a police officer. However, he was rejected by Commissioner James Gordon. The League of Assassins Bruce became a member of the League of Assassins when he was found by a member of the League. He was trained by the man and quickly became a full on member, being welcomed by the leader, Ra's al Ghul. Bruce also met Talia al Ghul, Ra's' daughter, and fell in love. He found out she also had feelings for Bruce, but a League Head wasn't allowed to fall in love with a soldier. They kept their relationship a secret for a year but were found out by Ubu, Talia's bodyguard who also loves her. Ubu exposed Bruce and Talia to Ra's, who demanded that Bruce stop seeing his daughter. Bruce refused and challenged Ra's to a battle, if Bruce wins he marries Talia, if Ra's wins Bruce leaves the League. Bruce ended up winning, so Ra's killed Bruce's trainer and attempted to kill Bruce. After this, Bruce said goodbye to Talia and left the League. Return to Gotham When Bruce came back, he used his League training to become a vigilante, to the disapproval of Alfred. However, when he heard where Bruce was coming from, he agreed to help, though he would still want Bruce to have a normal life. Bruce did everything the GCPD couldn't, including finding Joe Chill, the killer of his parents. However, this atracted the attention of Edward Nygma, who wanted to prove he was better than the vigilante by finding out who he was. Bruce eventually found out Nygma was an ex-employee of his, so he decided to go out as Bruce Wayne and drew the attention of Nygma. Bruce then got in to a new version of his suit and fought Nygma, with it ending in Nygma burning down his base in desperation. The Man Who Laughs After defeating Nygma, Bruce defeats a few criminals who where transporting weapons, and demands to know who they work for. However, they are both shot before they can say. Bruce followed the shooter to a warehouse, where he first met the Joker. The meeting didn't go well, as Bruce was gassed and the Joker got away. Making matters worse is the fact Joker kidnapped James Gordon and his daughter, Barbara. Birth of Batman Bruce finds out about Joker, Barbara, and James, so he drives as fast as he can to the Gotham Bridge. He saves Barbara but the Joker gets away with James. Bruce gave Barbara to the police before going after the Joker, who is in ACE Chemicals. When he made it in, the Joker began explaining his story. However, by the end, the Joker isn't even sure if the story he told is true or not. Bruce then finds the Joker and the two fight, with it ending in Joker trying to blow up ACE, but Bruce stops him and knocks out Joker. Afterwards, James Gordon shakes Bruce's hand. Justice League Total Anarchy Batgirl Powers and Abilities Abilities *Acrobatics *Aviation *Business Management *Disguise *Driving *Genius Level Intellect *Interrogation *Intimidation *Investigation *Martial Arts *Stealth *Tactical Analysis *Throwing *Tracking Paraphernalia Equipment *Armored Suit: Bruce created a suit that had armored pading in it. The suit is also bullet proof and comes with eye lenses that white out Bruce's eyes, making it harder to tell who he is. Transportation *The Crusher: The Crusher was an armored car Thomas Wayne had created blue prints of before his death. Bruce decided to use them to create his own car, The Crusher quickly became Bruce's favorite way to get around. Weapons *Targeters: Targeters, named "Batarangs" by the media, was an original weapon made by Bruce, it has many different versions, including an exploding version and a version that comes back to Bruce after he throws it. Trivia *Bruce was forced to shave his head when he first joined the League of Assassins. *Bruce was renamed "Al Wata-Wat" when he joined the League. In Arabic, this means "The Bat". *When Bruce confronts Joe Chill, he is under the alias "Matches Malone". Category:Batman Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters